Sunday Morning Three Little Words
by spiceandnice
Summary: Henry and Betty's first "I Love You". One shot, missing scene fic. Set sometime after 2.06.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Ugly Betty,_ although I wish I did (in particular my own Henry). Thus, I have no formal connection to ABC, Silent H Productions, or anybody/anything else in connection with the show.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Note: **__Recently in the 2.11 episode entitled "Odor in the Court," Betty and Henry said their first on screen ILYs. It was said so casually, that it seemed obvious to me that they have said them before off screen. And it disappointed me a little because I was hoping to catch the first big ILY onscreen. So, set sometime soon after "Something __Wicked__ this Way Comes," here's my little imagination running wild. Try to catch it._

_And many thanks to __**CloakedHestia**__, who inspired me to come out of hiding temporarily._

_For some reason, when I upload 2007 Word documents. the spacing gets all wacky. So sorry if I missed anything when I skimmed it. I'll catch it at some point._

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Tap _..._tap __…tap._

Henry groaned listlessly as a persistent rapping whispered in his ear, demanding he stir from his slumber.

_No_._I'm perfectly happy right where I am_, he stubbornly refused, clamping his eyes shut in haughty defiance. He could tell from the tepid heat kissing his eyelids that morning had arrived, beckoning him to join the other restless souls in the City that Never Slept.

And while it was true his soul was restive, his body was lazily content. He could feel the warmth of the tiny mass beside him, molding her form to fit his. Her breath escaped readily, tickling the nape of his neck and stirring every part of his being. And every now and again, as he unknowingly grazed his sinewy hands up and down her back, he heard her sigh in dreamy bliss.

_Oh, Betty_.

He sighed internally, allowing the heavy complexity of his emotions to crash down. The last month since he had returned to MODE had been trying and turbulent for the couple. For Henry, every moment had been a constant battle--a fight to feign indifference when Betty had claimed mere friendship, a struggle to ignore the embers of hope while they waited for the paternity results, an effort to defeat the wave of subsequent panic when they came out positive, and an immense undertaking to squelch the fears and reservations of his beloved. With a single exception he lost them all, save for the one that mattered most.

Finally Betty was his. But as their relationship grew deeper and more intense with each passing day, he began to question if he was in the right to be with her. Despite the plucky façade, Henry could tell that the disapproval and concern of her family and Daniel was beginning to take its toll.

_And why shouldn't they worry_? Betty was going to get her heart broken, and it was his selfishness that was going to be at fault.

Knowing his mind had won and would only continue tormenting him if he lie in bed, Henry surrendered and fully awoke a rumpled version of himself. The sun had finally rubbed the sleep out of its eyes and shone bright, causing the final rainy beads of yesternight to beat frantically on the window panes, pleading to be let in hopes of escaping certain death. Careful not to rouse the sleeping angel next to him, he quietly swung his legs over the bed and padded his way to the bathroom.

Turning on the sink faucet he ran the frigid water in between his fingers, allowing himself to temporarily numb his thoughts. After a few still moments, he shook himself from his reverie, sighed, and splashed his face, tracing the outline of his morning of morning breath, he obediently began his morning ritual of brushing his teeth before Betty awoke.

Soon enough Henry found his mind wander from the monotonous routine, and he wandered to rest against the door frame. And his breath was taken away.

She lay curled up on her side, a ball of rumples and tangles.She was wearing his red sweater and flannel pajama bottoms, one leg strewn waywardly out of the covers. Sun rays bounced off her hair, making each strand glisten despite the fray of tangles encompassing her face. One hand cradled her chin, the other reached across the bed hugging the space he normally would occupy. She had never looked sexier to him.

Watching her sleep so soundly, without a care in the world…it was moments like this that alleviated all his fears. For over a year he had dreamed of this exact scene, and to realize it in all its glory made his chest tighten in sheer pride and elation. When he was with Betty, every moment was like making love to her—the passion, romance, and consideration that filled their moments were timeless. And he was once again reminded that he would endure all the heartbreak in the world if it meant the rest of his time in New York would be spent with her, fleeting as it was. Nothing could begi-

"Henry?"

He stilled, and grinned sheepishly in her direction. _Caught._

"Good morning," she groggily continued, rising slowly. Extending her body from either point, Betty stretched clumsily, omitting a cat-like purr. The sweet innocence of the moment hit him, and he felt privileged to be a part of this perfect little snippet of life.Choking back a sudden surge of tears, he froze mid stroke.

"What?" she inquired, shyly running her fingers through her hair.

He didn't hesitate.

"I love you."

His declaration came out a pasty froth, a mixture thick with passion and laced with the slightest hint of wonder. He was surprised--not so much that he said it, but how _right_ it felt. As soon as the words had brushed effortlessly past his lips, he knew they couldn't be truer and he had been wrong to suppress them all this time. Deep down, he knew it had been nonsensical, but he thought that if those invaluable words were never uttered it wouldn't hurt as much when he left her. Without those words they could have pretended it was all some fantasy.

But now that his admission had escaped the floodgates, there was no turning back. The dream had become a reality, and he was almost unbearably joyful at the thought.

He had been stupid to deny the magnitude of his feelings. The simple truth was Henry needed Betty like his heart needed its beat. And while it may make the end that much harder, it made it all the more worthwhile.

He was in love with Betty Suarez. He had been for a quite some time and would be for an eternity after. And no matter what happened, he was glad she had the right to know.

Spitting out the last of his toothpaste, Henry returned to the doorjamb and smiled boyishly. For a moment in the stillness, he feared she hadn't understood his garble. But the tender serenity that fulfilled the air as she ingested his information made it clear that she had.

Together in unspoken agreement, they took a moment to soak it all in and bask in the love that now had been fully recognized.

With her eyes still closed and a blissful smile on her face, it was Betty who broke the silence first.

"I love you, too. Now come back to bed."

Never one to deny her anything, he dutifully did.

-:- Fin -:-


End file.
